Tears - KakuHida
by killjoyedWolf
Summary: 'He never thought he'd cry, but he did.' The three times in Hidan's life when he cried. Rated T to be safe. a KakuHida story, probably my best one yet :3 Please R&R and help me to improve :DD


He never cried. Not when he was bullied at the playground he used to play at, not when the village was massacred by him, not when they screamed and begged him to stop, not even when he was stabbed and sliced viciously in every possible way. Hidan laughed, through all those times, he laughed like a madman.

He never thought he'd cry, but he did.

The first time he cried, it was because of Kakuzu rage.

Hidan was unusually quiet that day. The Zombie Duo had a fight earlier, and though fights were a usual occurrence, this one had been one of the biggest they've had. The miser was determined to ignore him, probably for the rest of the day. "Hey bastard, when're we stopping?" Hidan asked half-heartedly. Not receiving a response, he frowned and tried again, "Oi bastard, I asked-"

"Shut up."

Hidan fumed, "THE HELL?! All I f'cking asked was when we could-" Kakuzu turned around and gave him a cold glare. "Shut up, or I'll sew your useless mouth shut, annoying brat." There was silence after that, which surprised the stitched-nin. Hidan would usually shoot insults back at him. Then, his sharp ears involuntarily picked up a sound he never thought would hear.

Sob.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu turned around, his stoic composure not betraying the panic and confusion swirling inside his heart.

"You, you, bastard! Have you any idea how it hurts? To be treated like that? L-like my old village, and I was, I was unwanted... and no one even acknowledge me... and-" Before the zealot could continue, he was pulled into a hug. "Stop crying, idiot."

"I'm not f'cking crying..." Hidan retorted weakly.

The hug wasn't gentle, nor was it loving or caring. It dug into the injuries which he obtained at that previous fight. Despite that, he found it strangely comforting, and his sobs gradually grew softer, and it wasn't long before he ceased to cry altogether.

They never spoke about it, but Hidan found himself smiling whenever he thought of that day.

The second time he cried, it was because of Kakuzu's death.

Well, not really. Hidan just thought he died, but no one can really blame him, since the miser forgot to warn him beforehand.

Hidan could still remember that moment.

He was there, beside his partner, both of them fighting against skilled shinobis. They were outnumbered, and Hidan didn't even have the time to prepare his rituals. The zealot danced around, and with each graceful swing of his scythe, he painted the world scarlet. His companion, having no weapon at hand, preferred brute force as he too maneuvered through the mass of enemy.

All was well and they were about to kill the last few remaining shinobis when Kakuzu was impaled in the heart with a sword.

The albino froze, his scythe falling to the ground with a loud clatter. Time seemed to have frozen for him, as he watched the one who he'd always though to be invincible stumble and stagger and crashing onto the ground, seemingly dead. "K-Kakuzu?" he choked out, desperately hoping that his eyes had deceived him. There was no reply from his fallen partner as the enemy shinobis advanced towards him with mocking faces.

He saw red, and with an unexplained rage he screamed, rushing forward with his fist drawn back. The fury heightened his senses and complemented his movements, turning him into a murderous beast. With his bare hands he tore at them, his nails digging into skin and drawing blood.

One of them stabbed him with a kunai, but he simply pulled it out and slashed back at his opponents. The fight was over within minutes since Hidan, equipped with a weapon, had the upper hand.

The Jashinist panted as he scanned the surroundings with weary eyes. The rage gave way to an empty feeling of loss which he couldn't seem to understand. He put a hand up to his face and noticed, for the first time, the wetness on his cheek.

"You're crying," a voice behind him remarked. Hidan whirled around in shock, finding himself face to face with none other than Kakuzu.

"KAKUZU! You're alive? How?" The miser simply smirked and said, "I've a few tricks up my sleeves too." He told the younger man to tidy up and go, which Hidan followed obediently. He was still conscious of his tear-streaked face. He hoped the other was too distracted to remember.

The third time he cried, it was... it was... because of...

They were fighting yet again, disrupting the peaceful moods of their fellow Akatsuki members. Furnitures were thrown aside, and tentacles waved wildly in the air. The fight progressed from the kitchen to the Zombie Duo's bedroom.

The zealot screamed curses at the tanned man, waving his scythe like a madman. "F'ck, Kakuzu, you bastard, let me go!" He cried out as the tentacles gripped his hands, yanking the scythe away.

He thrashed around, landing a few blows on the miser who was trying, and slowly succeeding, in holding him in place. Hidan growled, grabbed a fistful of Kakuzu's hair, and yanked without thinking.

Their lips met.

Both men froze in mid-fight, too astonished by this turn of event to react. Neither made an attempt to pull away, both trying to enjoy the unexpected kiss. Finally they broke apart, panting heavily. The Jashinist was a mess, flustered and blushing a crimson so deep it could put Sasori's hair to shame. Kakuzu merely stared at him, calm and composed, his face betraying no emotion.

"Hidan."  
>Crap, he talked.<br>"Hidan."  
>He's gonna f'cking hate me now.<br>"Hidan!"  
>I can't stand him hating me!<br>"HIDAN!"

Said man yelped in surprise, and as the situation finally registered on his mind, he teared up in fear and panic. "Y-yes?"

"I love you."

"WHAT?!" Hidan shrieked (in a very un-manly way, may I add). He was over-reacting and starting to hyperventilate, and Kakuzu's words weren't very helpful in calming his current state of mind.

"Breathe! Hidan, baka, breathe."

When Hidan had calmed down a bit, he asked, "Really?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really mean it? What you said earlier, do you really... l-l-love..." He trailed off, too nervous to complete the the sentence. Hidan risked a glance at Kakuzu, finding himself unconsciously drawn to the stitched-nin's eyes. Captivated by the emerald orbs, he was to speak, unable to look away, unable to even breathe anymore.

"Yes, Hidan. I mean it."

And Hidan couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He sobbed, tears streaming down his face, as Kakuzu gently brushed them away, then capturing his lips yet again in a heated kiss. He was happy, so happy, and relieved, and embarrassed, and shocked, and captivated, and in love, that he completely forgot about the fight. In fact, the both of them no longer had a care in the world, already too far gone to think rationally.

The third time he cried, it was because of Kakuzu's love.


End file.
